


Ozymandias

by VivianDarkbloom05



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Dark, Knifeplay, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Asami Ryuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianDarkbloom05/pseuds/VivianDarkbloom05
Summary: What if Akihito one day woke up and realized that Asami was not what he needed after all? What if the hell Asami lived in daily turned out to be too much for him? What then would become of Asami? The man was pretty sure he would turn out like Ozymandias. The king with a hollow kingdom, the grand structures he built gradually decimating into sand and nothingness in the merciless passage of time.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	Ozymandias

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a hurry. Will edit this some more soon. Hope you like it anyway! :)

It’s in the middle of the afternoon. Asami is sitting at his mahogany desk with his sleeves rolled up, smoking a cigarette. His eyes are darker than usual, just like the color of the amber liquid swirling inside the crystal decanter right next to the engraved cigarette case Akihito got for him on his birthday. His posture is expectant, like a man eagerly anticipating a meal.

He drummed his fingers on the wood impatiently, the noise sure to disconcert anyone who knew Asami. Unlucky is the man who kept the crime lord waiting. He let himself slouch, rolling his head back. Asami took a long, deep breath, not unlike a man veering himself away from the verge of paranoia. This is how Akihito found him. Coal black hair slightly ruffled, necktie slightly askew. This was unkempt; for a man like Asami, anyway. The man would have still looked pristine had his white shirt not been been speckled with blood. This was what drew Akihito’s eyes first. 

Akihito knew for a fact that Asami almost always never got down and dirty unless otherwise necessary, preferring his henchmen to do his misdeeds. Akihito was not stupid. The man slept with him and kept his bed warm every night, but he also knew what he did for a living. And intimately so. It used to rankle at Akihito’s conscience, or whatever there was left of it, but they had long before come to terms with what the other did to stay alive. After all, the underworld did not take kindly to those who only stood by and watched. It demanded sacrifices. Take, or be taken. As such, Akihito’s hands were not clean, far be it so, and even the simple truth of his continued presence in Asami’s life was already telling. From the start, Akihito had already been marked. Guilty by association.

Still, Asami somehow took care to rarely show this side of him to Akihito. Unless they were in extreme situations, Asami never exhibited any brutality or violence in front of Akihito. He was always calm and composed, not a hair out of place. The yakuza boss was the epitome of refined composure. So now Akihito wonders why in hell Asami had called him into his office, in the middle of his lunch break, dragged by Suoh and Kirishima like a petulant kid only to have the bastard stare at him with hungry eyes, not even bothering to change out of his clearly bloodstained clothing. 

_Unless…did Asami sustain any injuries as well?_ Sometimes the man was so unflappable and lethal that Akihito forgot that he was made of flesh and bone too. Did he call him in because of something important? Another war, perhaps? Noticing that Akihito’s scrunched up, sour expression had turned into tender concern, Asami cleared his throat.

“It’s not mine.”

“Uh, good.”

Akihito still stood at the door, making no move to occupy the seat before Asami. He suddenly felt like an erring child being called into the principal’s office for no reason at all. He had obviously done nothing wrong, but it almost felt as if the aura in the room had shifted. Asami had shucked off his person suit, the one reserved for the scrutinizing public which even included Akihito sometimes. Akihito was seeing the man for what he truly was. Intimidating, bloody and unchained. Akihito expected his blood to run cold, adrenaline coursing through veins. Instead, he felt fear…and the telltale signs of arousal. He blushed and mentally chastised himself for being such a pervert. The man’s deep, rumbling command broke him out of his reverie. 

“Sit.”

Akihito hurried to take his place, the compelling urge to obey never failing to mystify him. 

“Not there.” Asami tapped his desk twice, as if unbelieving of Akihito’s cluelessness. 

“Then—what, mngh!”

Asami captured the boy’s gaping mouth in a searing kiss, one hand cupping the boy’s head to pull at his hair lightly. The slight pain made Akihito gasp as Asami’s invading tongue intertwined with his. When they broke apart, the poor boy panted for oxygen and a little bit of saliva dripped down the corner of his mouth. 

“I. Said. Sit.”

Lightheaded, Akihito did as he was told. Some papers drifted down the floor, some trinkets even making clunking noises as they made contact with the ground. Akihito bent to pick them up, some ingrained instinct in him disabling him from staying still when he was making a mess. 

_Tsk, tsk. Where do you think you’re going?_

Asami grabbed the boy by the waist, one hand automatically coming to play with Akihito’s pert nipples underneath his shirt. Asami trailed slow kisses from his neck to his chest, Akihito squirming as Asami’s sharp teeth bit into the crook of his neck, almost hard enough to draw blood.

“Ah-Asami!”

“I could just. Eat. You. Up.” Each pause was punctuated by Asami’s teeth digging deeper into the alabaster flesh, each bite much sharper than the last.

Akihito belatedly heard his shirt being torn open by the gleaming blade of a pocket knife. _What—_ He tried to move away in protest, about to tell off the rich bastard who was ruining a perfectly good white t-shirt for rough sex. 

Alas, words failed him when he felt the cold metal touch his burning skin. Asami trailed the knife near the proximity of the boy’s beating heart, Akihito looking deep into his eyes all the while, unflinching and unafraid. 

If carving out the boy’s heart meant that he could have the certainty of his affections and have him by his side forever, the crime lord would gladly do so. What if Akihito one day woke up and realized that Asami was not what he needed after all? What if the hell Asami lived in daily turned out to be too much for him? What then would become of Asami? The man was pretty sure he would turn out like Ozymandias. The king with a hollow kingdom, the grand structures he built gradually decimating into sand and nothingness in the merciless passage of time. He longed to make the boy his, to ensnare his innocence beyond salvation. Asami shook himself out of it, letting the knife fall to the side. The boy really was slowly but surely driving him to madness. 

Akihito still lay there, splayed like a butterfly. As if reading Asami’s mind, Akihito reassured him by kissing him tenderly, accepting and unafraid of all the older man’s quirks and flaws. Pale, shapely legs swung off the desk, Akihito sinking to his knees before Asami. Asami groaned, his cock already stiffening in anticipation. The boy could be so divinely submissive when it suited him.

Akihito’s teeth found Asami’s zipper and brought it down until the head of his enormous pink cock was exposed. It was a neat little trick that Akihito learned when he realized that he liked using his mouth. A lot. Akihito started with small, teasing kittenish licks at the head, loving the taste of the fluid already escaping from the slit. Asami groaned, knowing with full certainty that Akihito could engulf him whole and deep throat him like no other.

Akihito took pity on the man and let half of the throbbing member sink into his mouth, moaning in satisfaction as he worshipped the man with his mouth. He broke away for air, the trail of precome connecting his lips to Asami’s cock dribbling down his chin. He licked at the mess, not letting a drop go to waste. Asami drank in the sight, his vision going white as Akihito took him whole in his mouth and had his cock hit the back of the his throat each time Akihito bobbed his head.

 _“Hrk-ngh!”_ Akihito made the most lovely choking noises. The obscene sounds of wet, slap of flesh against flesh was music to the Asami’s ears. He grabbed the boy’s head, roughly encouraging the boy to swallow him to the hilt.

Akihito did his best, loving that Asami’s cock cut off his air when he tried to have him in too far. Asami exhaled sharply, pistoning his hips into Akihito’s willing mouth.

“Mnn, ah!” The boy moaned as his mouth relinquished Asami’s cock with a wet pop, already knowing that the rougher Asami got the closer he was to orgasm. Asami held his head in place, another hand stroking himself to completion.

Akihito watched, enraptured by the sight of one of his most favorite things in the world. Akihito opened his mouth, letting his tongue stick out obscenely. 

_Hnn…fuck, Akihito_ Asami drew in a breath, his come coating Akihito’s waiting tongue, chin and even his eyelashes. Akihito’s fingers scooped out most of the fluid to have it rest on his tongue. He loved that Asami made such a mess out of him in times like this. He swallowed Asami’s seed, cherishing the bitter sweet taste as it filled his mouth. 

After he was done, Akihito proceeded to swallow Asami’s cock again, sucking him dry. Asami purred, still oversensitive and hard. Akihito bobbed his head still, hoping to wring out another orgasm out of Asami. 

“Fuck, Akihito. You’ll be the death of me someday.”

Asami felt the stirrings of another climax and his hand pulled Akihito’s head away from his cock. Saliva and come dribbled down Akihito’s mouth, making Asami pull him in for a crushing kiss. Asami loved that he could taste himself on Akihito. His tongue pushed his own come back into Akihito’s mouth.

“Swallow.”

Akihito did as he was told. Asami arranged him to bend over the desk, Akihito making cute, mewling noises when he smacked his rump with the back of his hand. Akihito stuck out his plump ass shamelessly, waiting for Asami to fuck him.

Asami wasted no time preparing him. He brought out the bottle of lube from the drawer, Akihito gasping in surprise as the cold liquid entered him and three of Asami’s fingers already found their way inside him without preamble. 

“Nn—Asami, Ha-ah! Too m-much” He was going to say that it was too fast, much too fast. Asami usually took his sweet time preparing him, rimming him with his tongue and prepping him with an array of sex toys. Akihito braced himself for the pain that was sure to follow. No matter how many times he took the man inside him, he would never be quite used to being so full. 

He could already feel the head of Asami’s cock rubbing at his entrance. Then, without a warning, the entirety of Asami’s cock filled him in one thrust. He screamed in pain and pleasure, not sure if he was begging Asami to stop or continue.

“Ah—Haa-ah! P-please”

Asami responded by keeping up the pace of his thrusts, unheeding of the tight, wailing boy underneath him. Pretty soon, and like it always did, toe curling pleasure began to replace the pain. 

_“Mm—ah…i-iku iku”_

Akihito thought it was impossible from how rough and rapid Asami was taking him, but apparently Asami could take it up another notch. Asami slapped his left butt cheek with a resounding slap, the pain and pleasure fusing together in the haze of Akihito’s mind. The succession of sharp slaps was what made him come, Asami growling sweet nothings in his ear all the while. 

Akihito was turned onto his front and with his back on the desk, Asami’s cock still spearing him without pity. The crime lord snaked a hand on the boy’s spent cock, milking it. 

“Nn-no more…Ah!”

Just when he thought he couldn’t take it any more, another orgasm broke through the boy’s supple body, his tightening hole finally bringing the older man to orgasm as well. 

They stayed like that for a few more moments, Asami hesitant to pull out of his beloved Akihito so soon. When they finally did, Akihito moved to sit on the crime lord’s lap, unheeding of the man’s own come dripping out of him as he did so. Akihito’s fingers played with Asami’s hair, the crime lord’s bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat. Akihito fetched a cigar and the lighter from the pocket of Asami’s discarded coat, the younger man putting the cigar between the older man’s lips himself and lighting it for him. Akihito had long discovered that this was the best way to pacify the scowling child that was Asami Ryuichi. 

“So, what’s up with you?”

Asami pinched Akihito’s side, making the boy yelp.

“Never do that to me again.”

“Wha-what? I told you I’d be taking a small gig in Romania.”

“You were gone for months. You only texted me, no calls. And for three days I heard nothing from you.”

“I-I told you the signal was bad. And you’re not any better either! Remember when you went to Berlin and didn’t tell me! I-I thought you’d left me for some blonde bimbo who’ll humor your sick, perverted fantasies!”

Asami chuckled, breaking the tense energy. 

“Sick and perverted, you say? I distinctly heard you begging for my cock like the pervert you were a second ago, my love.”

Akihito flushed beet red, already ready to fire a snarky retort when his mind caught on the word “love”. 

“You bastard.”

Asami cupped Akihito’s face in his hands, surprising him with a chaste, tender kiss. 

“Descend with me to hell. Promise me you’ll never leave.”

Akihito could only nod, the intensity of Asami’s gaze searing right into his soul. 

As they’re laying in bed with Asami snoring softly by his side, Akihito wonders when Asami became this clingy. Or this needy.

Akihito recounted how rough Asami had been, his cock twitching at the memory. _He wasn’t complaining_.


End file.
